Shadow
by chittychittybangbang16
Summary: After Kori dies in order to return to life she must mend Richard and Rachel's broken relationship, but things get complicated when she is falling in love with Richard. R&R some songs later. NO flames please.The pairing is a suprise til the ending.I don't
1. cruelty dies

Kori Anders was the most beautiful girl with flaming red hair and gorgeous green eyes.She was an upcomoing super model the most beutiful thing to walk a run way since geishas (a/nmemoirs of a geisha is one of my fav.movies).

" See ya later Kori." said Terra a blonde haired blue eyed girl from behind the fromt desk. Terra was not only Kori's assistant but her best friend too. Kori was once a kind, giving , unselfish person but now she was stuck, cruel, and neglected terra most of the time.

" I need you to cancel my fitting for Wednesday. Paris invited me to a party." Kori said not even glancing at terra.

" But chanel scheduled that appoitment three weeks ago. What should I teel them?"

" Well I don't know tell them i'm out of town or sick or something. I don't care as long as I'm not there."

" Fine." said Terra with an annoyed sigh

"Well great, Chow for now said Kori exiting the H&M building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx meanwhile xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Well how the hell should I know I don't even know a Dana!" Richard yelled at his fiancee Rachel.

" Twelve different women called our fucking number yesterday and I'm suppose to believe you don't know any of them!" She screamed pulling back her long black hair into a pony tail.

She had long black hair and dark blue eyes. Richard was tall and had neat black hair and dark brown eyes.

" Well judging by how I'm in the society pages every day! Maybe they know me!"

" How the hell did they get our number!" yelled Rachel

" Media, assistants, paid popuralize! Damn would you give me some space!"

Silence.

" Fine." Rachel said opening the door to their apartment. Before she went through the door " But this time I'm not coming back." then she slammed the door shut

As Rachel walked futher away from their exclusive,luxury, 3.2 million dollar apartment shae began to think about where their relationship wentwrong. Five years ago thet were high school sweet hearts.When they went to college they were apart for a year . After that Richard transfered to Rachel's school. Six months later he graduated and became vice president of Wanye Enterprises and Rachel made millions with her first published book. Then they seemedto fight more the more Richard went to work so they broke up. Rachel was absolutely miserable. She was soon diagnosed with depression and lost twentytwo pounds so she was now seventyeight pounds. Her mom and stepdad were worried about her and checked her into a hospital. A hospital she'd be in for seven weeks. During the first two weeks Richard was also miserable distracted himself with other girls when that didn't work he visited Rachel at the hospital for the rest of her stay. After three weeks of visiting he surprised her with a 700 thousand dollar, canary yellow, diamond ring. She said yes and regained health almost immediately.They were happy. But that was five months ago in August. Now it was December first and their relationship was on the rocks probably due to the stalkerazie.

"Oh, Richard where did we go wrong?" Rachek asked herself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx the next night xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori was walking down the party streets in NewYork when she was stopped by two poor looking children. a girl and a boy.

" Your Kori Anders!" the girl said with a excited squeal

" Thanks for the update kid. No shit I'm Kori Anders." Then she walked past them

" Wait can we have your autograph?" said the boy

" Gotten bucks?"she said

"No."

" Then get the hell out my way, and stop wasting my damn time."

In the party it was very crowded with about 500 people. Kori had about fifteen shots of vodka and was totally wasted.After they party she was driving on a bridge.And was cut off by a truck.

" What ... the hell!" she then stupidly speed up . Trying to get revenged she didn't turn on her blinkers and cut in front of the truck. Thetruck didn't see her in time, crashed into the side of her car which pushed her into the side of the bridge. half the car was balancing over the river. For about a minute until the car went diving into the ocean. Kori's screams could be heard until her car pulmented into the ocean.

Corny ending I know but I have serious typer cramp review update tomorrow bye


	2. start of the mission

thank you for all reviews

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the car fell head first into the water ( which was frozen) it broke the ice and the front windshield. She felt the sting of the icey water as it filled her lungs and chilled her skin. Kori struggled to undo the seat belt ,but her efferts were obsolete. After a moment or so she blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori woke up on a hard surface soaked in water, yet she felt no cold. She gave a few powerful coughs to release water from her throat before getting up off the concrete street.

" What happened?" she asked herself

She turned around to see police cars, an ambulance,fire fighters, and a large tow truck. then tow truck was lifting a car out the water on the side of the bridge.

" That's my car !" Kori said running toward a police officer.

" Excuse me sir that's my car. Perhaps you could tell me what's going on?"

The police man didn't turn to her or say anything. Like he completley ignored her.

" Excuse me ?" she said again. Still nothing.

" Excuse me !" This time she pulled his shoulder towards her, and screamed when her hand went right threw his shoulder.

" What the hell is going on!"

" They can't hear you." said a sweet kind voice out of no where.

Kori turned to see a young girl about seven dressed in a long white gown, she seemed to glow a bright white color.

" Do not be frightened. I am hear to rest your soul."

" Rest my soul ?" said Kori " Why?"

" You have not been a good person in life, so you have two options. Either spent the rest of eternity walking aimlessly on the earth or except and succed in my mission for you."

" Wait, what do you mean in life?"Kori said panicing

" You are dead. You died a dew moments ago in the crash." said the girl "Please choose quickly I have 27,849 more customers to visit tonight and I can't waste my whole time explaining death to you."

" Uh, what happens if I suceed this mission?"

" You will have another choice of going to heaven or send the angel brigade to make sure you never died in the first place."

" I guess that sounds good . What do I have to do?"

" There are these two people, Richard and Rachel , if they don't fix their relationship soon they'll break up... again then Rachel will commit suicide. She's one of the ones we worry about up here."

" O.k " said Kori " When do I start?'

" Right... about... now"

She was surrounded by a bright light and she couldn't breath for about a split second. Then the light was gone. It was now daylight andshe was standing in front of a large, posh looking building. In big bold letters the sign said Wanye Enterprises.

" O.k Richard is the only one you can make contact with. You can hear and see everyone but only talk to Richard. He is the only one who can hear and see you. You will findhim here." the girl handed Kori a scrap of paper.

" Good luck." the girl said before disappearing

" I'm gonna' help you Richard whoever you are." Kori said to her self before walking into the building.

Short ,sorry,review please update later today. bye


	3. Meeting Richard

again thanks for reviewing next chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kori walked into Wanye Enterprises. There was a beautiful gold marble floor, front desk, and staircases. Above the front desk was a giant plaque of important employees and what floor their office was. Bruce Wanye was first, then Richard.

" Richard Grayson, fourteenth floor, room number 711." Kori read out loud.

She waited by an elevator with about five other people who all looked busy, and had buisness suits on. For a moment Kori was embarrassed because everyone looked so high class while she was wearing light blue jeans and a pink t-shirt. Then she remember they couldn't see her.When the elevator arrived Kori got off with a man that got off on the twelth floor because she couldn't push the buttons. She walked up two flights of stairs until she reached the fourteenth. There were many people. Most of checked their rollex watch repeated. She walked down a long corridor with many doors.

" Room 707, room 708, room709, room 710, ah here we go room 711." sha said as she came to a large gold door. She opened the door to see about sixty desks on both sides of a gigantic room. Each desk had a secretary typing busily on their computer, talking on the phone through head sets, or filing papers. The hustle and bustle, constant ringing of phones, printers, and secreterys talking made the room very noisy. Kori walked down a parted isle that led to a enormous door. She opened it...

" ... I need that report by Saturday, that's two days from now if you want to keep working for me there will be a neat report from Japan Saturday morning, on my desk." It was Richard he sat at his desk,in front of a huge window with a perfect view of the city. His desk wasa dark mahogany. A swival chair was behid it that matched the desk (a/n blah,blah,blah the usual big corprate giant office). On his desk facing towards Richard was a lovely picture of Rachel in a picture frame to match his desk.

" He's gorgeus ." Kori said out loud. But Richard didn't seem to notice.

" Um, Hello?" she said he kept on writng " Dammit how thw hell am i suppose to help you if ypu won't listen!" Just then the door opened . A women with long blonde hair wearing a buisness suit with a skirt strut in. She strut right through Kori.When she came in Richard's head popped up.

" Here's that account straight from Russia ." She dropped a baige folder on Richard's desk.

"Thanks Vanessa." He said in a sad way

" What's wrong, you seem tense." So (a/n the little skank) started massaging his shoulders .

" I don't know everything. The reports aren't in,Chile's account is mising, and Rachel's upset."

" The reports are coming, Chile's filing a new account, ...and as for Rachel don't worry about her.."

They started kissing.

" No..no no no no no your going to screw over all my plans. Hey I'm talking to you!" Kori got so mad so kicked the desk causing the picture of Rachel to fall over and break. This got Richard and Vanessa's attention.

" Uh, maybe you should go. " said Richard As Vanessa left Richard picked up the picture as he was getting up his saw Kori. He jumped back...

" Who the hell are you!"

" Hm, oh yeah me, my name is Kori last night I died and now I'm suppose to help you...or something." At first he looke dat her weird then went over to his phone, dialed a number...

" Security, there is some weirdo in my office..."

" No, Kori said hanging up the phone. I came to help you."

" Why the hell would I need your help?"

" Because your relationship with Rachel is going down the drain." Kori said quickly

" Who told you that ?"

"The grim reaper." another weird look " Just trust me I'm going to help fix it."

" Right how are going to do that Rachel's mad at me and I haven't seen her since last night."

" Call her on her cell phone.I'll tell you what to say."anotherweird look " Don't worry I'll play it smooth."

sorry this was shart and boring I don't have time to write the whole thing. Update tomorrow.-bye


	4. You Should've Known better

Disclaimer- God I wish I owned the Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" O.k where do think Rachel would have gone?" Kori asked

"Uh, her best friend's place.I guess."said Richard .

"Call the number." Richard dialed in a number

"Hello?" said a women's voice

"Hello,Karen, it's Richard. May I speak to Rachel?"

"I'm sorry this is a no doofus line." said Karen "And I don't think Rachel wishes to talk with you."

"Please?" said Richard

"No." said Karen

"Please?"

"No."

" Karen, it's alright." came another women's voice

" What do you want." it was Rachel

" Apologize." said Kori to Richard

" I am so sorry.I mean really, really sorry."

"Hm? Fine." said Rachel with a sigh

" Now invite her to lunch or something." said Kori

" Come have lunch with me at your favorite resturant." said Richard

" Ok at two oclock bye." then Rachel hung up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At two Richard and Kori where driving to a posh looking resturant while Kori told him everything that happened to her.

" So that'swhat happened." said Korisadly

" I don't kknow I still think you are ahallucination."said Richard

They then entered a fancy cafe. When Kori saw Rachel she thought she was beautiful. Richard sat down across from Rachel.

" Rach, we need to talk. We have been arguing insesintly since...'

"Since you got that job at Wanye Enterprises." said Rachel

" I just wanted us to have it all." said Richard

I didn'task to go with you to Mexico.

Ireally didn'tneed the shopping sprees.

And LA on Mel Rose.

Boy if you didn't know it well now you know.

" We had it all. We had each other." said Rachel

I didn't need the furs or the jewlwerys.

Because material things don't mean much to me.

And ever since you been gone

I've been holdin usdown on my own

"Then why did you stay with me?" asked Richard " You should've left or cheated on me."

I never ever cheated.

I never ever lied .

So you can stop askin'

Askin' me why.

" I never cheated or lied. I love you and only you." said Rachel

Why I never left you

And why I kept through

And Why I'm still with you

You should've known better than to think I would leave

You should've known better than to dought me lee

" I will always love you rich or poor." said Rachel

It don't matter if your up matter if your down

Either way I'm gonna' be around

You should've known that I would stay by your side

Yoy should've known your girl was gonna ride

And it just don't matter if your rich or poor outta here

Do without the tin.

I just had to you Should've Known better by Monica in there review time.


	5. author's letter to the fans

Dear readers,

hey guys it's me chittychittybangbang16 i'm so for not updating last weeki'm swamped in homework, I had to study for 5 tests ,some essays anyways I plan to update this week, my science fair project is over and MCASis this week sounelse my teachers decide to be evili shouldn't have alot of homework, but much free time. I plan to update very very soon like before Thursday orFriday. I'm also sorry for my chapters being so lame elaboration isn't my specialty. Around sring breakexpect lots of updates and new chapters. Junior high sucks. Especially when your in the advanced 7th grade.

- chittychittybangbang16


	6. Eternal

sorry for not updating sooner won't happen aagain

Disclaimer- I want the teen titans so bad

* * *

Richard took Rachel's hand.

" You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

" Can you get out work today?" Kori whispered to Richard

" Yeah, I can get someone to take my place."

"Richard? Who are you talking to ?" Rachel said trying to look behind him

" Kori"

" Who the hell is Kori!" Rachel said angrily

" No, no you see Kori is dead."

Rachel gave him a very weird look, as if he were crazy. Then got up to leave

" Don't let her get away. " said Kori

" Rachel wait. " she stopped " How about we..."

" What do you two do together." Kori said Richard gave her a weird look " During the day."

" How about we go ice skating." Richard said to Rachel

Rachel thought about it, and bit her lip before answering him.

" Alright, but only if you buy the hot chocolate."

Richard smiled and took her hand again.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving it was staring to get late and dark.

" Where are we going the pond is the other way." Rachel said

" I know. You'll see it's a surprise." Richard said

After a long while Rachel fell asleep. Richard seemed to be driving on a long, lone mountain highway with forest surrounding it.

" Where are we going ?" Kori said finally from the back seat

" Somewhere Rachel and i always used to sneak off to as teenagers." said Richard

Then he drove up a hidden dirt trail in the woods .

"This is creepy ." said Kori

" We'll be there soon." said Richard

After about ten minutes of driving Richard stopped right in front of a beach with a frozen lake.

" Rachel wake up." Richard said giving her a light push. She wokeup, stretched, and yawned.

" Where are we ?" she said examining her surroundings. Then she gasped

" Oh, my gawd we haven't been here in forever." Rachel said getting out the car.

Richard grabbed a blanket out the backseat. He set up the blanket in the middle on the frozen lake. Rachel and Richard layed on the blanket ,and listened to the beautiful silence of the woods, it went perfect with the mysterious dark sky that was embroided with millions of stars.

" This is beautiful." Rachel said at last, not even tearing her eyes from the sky

" You're beautiful." Richard whispered to her " Ilove you." he said

Now Rachel turned her head toward him. He leaned to her and kissed her, as the kiss became deeper Richard put his hands in Rachel's hair.

" I love you too." she said

" O.k I'm going to the car." Kori yelled from the shore. Richard ignored her. " If you need me just call ." He still ignored her. Kori got into the car with a tiny bit of envy.

" How come noone has ever said I love you to me." Kori said sadly.

* * *

My best work yet. I got my elaboration mojo flowing now. Tell me what you think you know how. I thought about putting Mariah Carrey's We Belong Together in this chapter but, changed my mind at the last minute.

This scence is important to me. I got the idea from Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. I thought that scence was one of the most beautiful scences in romantic movie history.


	7. Rachel VS Vanessa

I'm so pumped about writing

Disclaimer- Damn you bastards at cartoon network for abusing the teen titans

* * *

After along while Richard and Rachel got in the car. Rachel fell asleep again.

" So did I do good or what?" Richard asked Kori

" Eh, I've seen more romantic and I've seen worst." she said twirling a piece of her hair.

" C'mon I did pretty good, didn't I?"

" O.k, I'll give you your props. Just make sure you keep it up long enough for you to get married." Kori said

" How did you know I'm getting married?"

" Remember, I'm here to save your relationship."

" Who said there was something wrong it? " said Richard feeling a little annoyed and insulted.

"I'm just doing my job." said Kori still twirling her hair.

* * *

it was a long drive and both Rachel and Kori was asleep. Although Richard and Rachel lived together Rachel still had her own apartment. She just stayed with Richard to plan the wedding, and when she was mad at him. So Richard stopped at her apartment. it was early, gray, and lokked as though it weregoing to rain.

" Rachel." Richard said lightly rubbing her arm. She woke up immediatly.

" Hm. " she said then stretched her arms, amd groggily looked out then window. She then wearily opened the door,and stepped out.

" I'll let you sleep now, but I'll call later."

Rachel didn't say anything she just leaned over and kissed him. Then she stepped out of the car again, moved to the side, and waved as Richard drove slowly away.

* * *

Richard drove back to his apartment for what he thought was well deserved sleep. As he slammed the door to get out kori woke up.

" Hey, aren't you going to invite me in?" she said

" Yeah, whatever ." Richard said with a yawn

He trudged to the bedroom, pulled off his shirt, and slid into bed. He was asleep almost instantly.Kori, who was restless decided to look around.

" Not a bad place. " she said to herself then the phone rang. Kori peeked into Richard room , and decided to let him sleep.

" The machine can get it." she said outloud

" Hey Rich, this it Vanessa. I found a glitch in the... Hami.. tom... account, and I was wandering if you could come to my place to fix it. Give me a call." The message ended

" That had to be the sluttiest thing to ever do." Kori said

Kori erased the message, before happily falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

Later when Richard went to work, he was panicing because his reports wern't in his brief case and, he had a meeting in twenty minutes.

" Shit!" he yelled

" Rich, what's wrong ?" said Vanessa at the door

" My whole damn future depends on that report, and I don't have them." he said tearing up his office looking for them.

"Oh-no! The meetings in twenty minutes. We'll never have time to redo them." Vanessa said

Just then Rachel came in with papers in her hand.

" Richard you left these on the kitchen table this morning." Rachel said Richard looked up from looking in his desk draws for them

" The report! Rachel you are the best." He said happily giving her a hug.

" Isn't she the best ? " He said to Vanessa.  
" Yeah, super." she said falsly and immediatly changing the subject " Look Rich, we need to get going." She said pointing at her watch.

" O.k Rachel, how about I walk you to your car." Richard said

" I wouldn't want to make you late for your meeting." she said noticing that Vanessa was impatiently tapping her foot.

" No, problem at all. Now that I have the reports, we'll be all set."

" Alright, then yeah." she said Vanessa gave her an evil look.

* * *

Down at the garage were both Richard and Rachel parked, Richard kissed Rachel before letting her get in her car. Before she backed out Vanessa gave her one last evil glare.

* * *

I felt like writing. Last chapter is still my favorite chapter. I'll be adding alot of things maybe fron Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind for some unknown reason. Any questions please ask .I'll update soon.

Review Now!


	8. UhOh!

I had such a bad writer's block I had no idea what to write so if ths chapter sucks I'm so sorry.I'm very disappointed that people don't review.So if ya'll don't review this chapter I'm going to DISCONTINUE THE STORY.How else will I know what I'm doing wrong if you guys won't review.So I beg you please review.

Disclaimer-Those bitches at cartoon network stole the teen titans from me

* * *

Kori and Richard had spent the next few days together.tThey had become so close they were like siblings.Kori would coach Richard on romance like telling him to send Rachel flowers on average days just to show her he was thinking of her, or little love notes in her wallet.Stuff like that. In a small amout of time Rachel began feeling hopelessly in love... again. 

When Richard wasn't romancing Rachel off her feet, he and Kori often went out ( not on a date).Today it was the park.

Kori and Richard where walking down the street until the saw two kids ( they looked poor) stearig at pastrys in a shop window.

" I wish we could buy some." said the first kid

" Me too, but if we do we can't buy Christmas gifts. We only a few dollars as it is." said the second kid

Richard stop and went into his wallet, he pulled out a hundred dollar bill, and crumpled it into his fist.We he reached the kids he put his fist over his mouth, and let out a fake cough. When he "coughed" he let the bill drop, and walked a little past the kids.

"Hey look! A c-note!" the first kid said He looked around ans saw Richard.They went over to him.

"Hey mister, is this yours?" they said showing him the bill. Richard looked at the kids and said...

" You guys are good kids. No,this isn't mine." Then just walked away.

After a block Kori looked back at the excited kids.

" That was so sweet, but why did you do it?" she asked

" I don't know they seemed like nice kids, and deserved to be rewarded." he said simply

" Then why didn't you tell them it was yours?"

" Sometimes it not always about the recontion. More about doing what's right."

Kori steared into his eyes a minutes before quicklyturning her head away.

" So your smart,romantic,and very very attractive how come you didn't have a special someone when you were alive?" asked Richard

_If there's a prize for rotten judement..._

" I was always being used..."

_I quess I've already won that..._

" So after many many heartbreaks I decided no more men."

_No man is worth the aggrivation..._

" But that was a long time ago.

_That's ancient history been there done that._

" They weren't like you though. Your sweet and caring, and a gentleman." she said to him

" Everything I've ever wanted in a man." she said to herself " What am I thinking he's engaged."

_Who you think your kiddin' he's the earth and heaven to you..._

He smiled at her and Kori didn't realize it but she was smiling right back at him. When she realized it her cheeks quickly turned red. Kori turned away so he wouldn't see her.

_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you, girl you can't conceal it we know how your feelin' who you think you love..._

"What am I doingI can't be falling in love with ...Richard. No, he's like... a brother to me... a good friend, no just a friend ." Kori thought

_No chance no way i won't say it no no..._

Richard bought a single rose from a vender in the park and,pinnedit flower in Kori's hair (A/N He's the only one one can touch her too). Kori heard herself sigh.

_You swoon, you sigh why deney it uh-oh._

" No it too..." said Kori

_Clique_

" I..."

_I won't say I'm in love._

" Oh no I'm fallingin love with Richard!"

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner.I meant to update last week but my computer was broken That song was I won;t say I'm in love by the Cheetah Girls

Remember update... or else!


	9. Dreams gone with the wind

This next chapter goes out to itami7 and all my other reviewers ( but mostly itami7).You guys suggested I improve grammer,spelling, and I make my chapters longer so that's what ya'll are going to get.

In case you were wondering I am a girl, and I am a Robin/Starfire shipper but if I put two people who are meant to be together, together where's the fun in that?

* * *

"Kori ?" said Richard pulling her arm so she would face him. Kori turned towards him but couldn't hear what he was saying, the light made his hair shine as gold, his beautiful eyes glowed a magnificent pool of blue. The sun made his tan features light up. He looked suev in his black Armahnie (A/N don't know how to spell that word). Him looking so good it surprised Kori when that she didn't just start making out with him right there.

" Kori?" Richard's angelic but manly voice broke in.

"Huh?" she said breaking out of a trance.

" Are you alright ,you were just kind of standing there all dazed."

" Oh, yeah I just forgot how beautiful Newyork is in the winter." slight embarrasement in her voice.As her cheeks began to show red again she quickly changed the subject

" Wow, I use to love to ice skate." she said stirring out to the frozen lake where lots of kids were skating "But when I started modeling I had no time."

"Well, what's stopping you now?" said Richard pulling her towards the lake

He rented two pairs of skates. Kori was hesitant before getting out on the ice.Richard however was already out on the ice landing doubles, and other skating moves. He didn't fall once, he didn't even stumble. he smoothly made his way around other skaters, and back to Kori.

"Com'on !" he said erging her onto the ice. Kori didn't half trust herself but Richard's cool voice seemed to coax her onto the ice. When she realized she was on the ice she could feel herself falling already.

" Whoa, Richard I haven't done this in years I can't. " she said turning back towards the entrence.As she turned to leave,she felt a soft hand gently grab her hand.

" Here." Richard said.He put his hands on her hips and whispered into her ear...

" I promise I won't let you fall." Kori first savored the moment his soft, warm breath tickled her ear.A grin quickly painted her face.

"Promise?" she whispered back to him

"Promise."

As Richard led Kori around the lake, she felt like she was flying into the heavens and noone could stop her.They skated for hours, but it seemed like seconds.Kori felt ice into her soul the moment Richard let her go.

"It's getting late." Richard said

"Oh, yeah so it is." Kori said the disappointment echoed her voice.Richard could tell

"I know why your so disappointed." Richard said in a way that was taughting

"You do!" Kori said starting to panic

"Yeah, the first time I got on ice after years I didn't want to stop either."

"Yes,that's exactly it." she said falsley.

"That was close." Kori said to herself

* * *

Later that night Kori and Richard sat on the couch watching Gone with the Wind.

"But I love you."

"Frankley my dear, I don't give a damn."

"How could he, he knew he loved her but he sacrificed his own happiness just get revenge!" Richard said outraged

"Wait ,you watch Gone with the Wind?" Kori said amazed

"What ,are you surprised I like chick flicks?" said Richard

"Well yeah. You seem more like the Dukes of Hazzard kind of type." said Kori matter-of-factly.

"Hey, I'll have you know Gone with the wind, Titanic,and Joy Luck Club are some of my favorite movies."he said

" When I was a little girlI use to to sketches from Gone with the Wind."

"Me too!" Richard said with utter amazement

" But I love you." Kori said in a southern accent leaning her facr closer towards Richard's. He said quietly...

" Frankley my dear I don't give a ..." he cut off the last word by kissing Kori nd Kori was in no mean to stop the kiss. Just then Rachel walked in.

" What the hell is this!" she yelled

Out of surprise Richard and Kori pulled apart. Koir gasped

" You can see me!"

* * *

Cliff hanger... It makes me sad when you don't update

All the movies that Richard mentioned I highly recommend you watch them.

By the way I made it as long as I could I improved spelling and grammer I used more Description I hope your all happy. :)


	10. Hits and Misses

Sorry I took so long updating. I would've made my last chapter longer but I wanted it to be a cliff hanger.

disclaimer- teen titans bring me joy since i don't own them i am depressed

* * *

"Hell, yes I can see you I'm not blind!" Rachel said with blind fury " I knew it, something was up with you and I sensed it.The flowers, the love notes, the lack of arguement it was all too good to be true and I was right. Here you are the second I turn my back on you your with some... some... whore!" Rachel stated pacing around the living room 

"Hey, I'm not a whore!" Kori said with resentment

"I'll handle this." Richard said very sweetly to Kori.

"Listen bitch..." Rachel and Kori looked at Richard with their mouths wide open with shock.

"...She isn't a whore and all this is my fault anyways so you leave Kori out of this!"

" First of all the hell you'll call me a bitch again, second of your the one who's cheating on me, third of your standing up for when your the one who wanted to marry me! Maybe I was stupid, your just a selfish playboy who's afraid of committment and that's all you'll ever be."

At this point Richard raised the back of his hand to Rachel.

"You gonna' hit me Richard!Do it then!" she screamed looking straight into his eyes.What happened next seem to happen in slow motion.Richard back handed Rachel(A/N imagine that part in slow motion.)

Rachel fell to the ground her hair covered her face, she was breathing heavy, everyone in the room stopped in utter shock.

Richard's P.O.V

I didn't mean to hit Rachel. When I looked into her eyes I saw this anger or hatred I've never seen before, and that scared me.

Regular P.O.V

Rachel brushed her hair out of her face, and put her right hand up to the side of her mouth, which was bleeding a little.

"Rachel...I" but before Richard could explain himself Rachel ran out the apartment.Without thinking Richard ran after her. She was standing at the elevator pushing the down button impatiently. When the elevator opened she quickly stepped inside.

"Rachel wait."

Upon seeing and hearing Richard, Rachel dropped her pocketbook in surprise.She then stabbed the door close button. Slowley the door started to close.Richard ran as fast as he could to the elevator door, right as he got up to the elevator the door closed.

"Rachel! Damn it!" he yelled pounding his fist on the closed door.Then he dashed for the stairs.

In the elevator Rachel started picking up the dropped items of her purse, in a hurry.Without even knowing it tears started flowing from her eyes.Two more floors to Rachel tied the beltaround her off-white coat tighter, so her little black dress wasn't exposed.

Ding .

Rachel got off the elevator and rushed to the door, it was raining but she didn't wait for the door boy to hold the umbrella for her. She handed the vallet her ticket and tapped her foot impaitently.

"Rachel!" as she heard her name being called she turned around to see Richard pushing through a crwod of people.

"Shit." she said to herself. Just then her black bentley pulled up.Rachel threw a ten dollar bill at the vallet, climbed into the car.The first thing she did was lock the door then sped off.

Rachel,Rachel!" Richard called after her but it was too late.

* * *

The next morning at Rachel and Karen's apartment... 

Karen walked into Rachel's room. Rachel was cuddled up in a ball in her bed.

"Rachel, I made breakfast. You want any?"

"I'm not hungry." Rachel said in a quivering tone.

"Uh-oh, this is how it started last time.First you get no sleep, then you stop eating, next you pass out during class, then you wake up in a hospital with no prior memory of why you're in the hospital." Said Karen sitting on the bed.

"One I didn't stop eating, two we graduated already ,and three... I don't have a three but your point doesn't make any sense." she sighed " I'll be up .'

"When?"

" In this life time,please Karen I'm very distraught right now."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"If it's Richard I don't want to see him, can you give him the..."

"Yeah, I'll do it." Karen then got up and went to the front door. Of course it was Richard.Karen opened the door to a crack.

"Rachel doesn't want to talk to you."

"Then canI see her?"

"Rachel doesn't want to see you."

"Then can I..." but Richard was cut off by

"Rachel doesn't want see you, hear you, talk to you, hold hands, taste you, she doesn't even want to look at you.She hates you and wants anything to do with you."

Then she handed him a small box.

"Here, for your whore." then she slammed the door.

Richard opened the box. It was Rachel's engagement ring.

"Damn, I screwed up big time."

* * *

An hour later 

Richard was too distracted to go to work. He just sat on the couch stirring into space.

"Richard, I am so sorry. This is all my fault.How did she see though?" Kori sais quickly

"Kor, I really have no idea I..." but Richard's words were cut off by a bright, white light (A/N didn't mean tomake that rhyme).A small girl with pink hair and eyes stood before them.

"I can answer that." she said

"Who are you?" Richard and Kori said in unison

"Just call me Jinx.You.." she said pointing at Kori "The closer you come to sucessfully completing your mission the more... earthly you become."

"So that's why when I wasmeeting Richard I could push the elevator." Kori said in amazement

"Exactly, you came so close people everyone can actually see and hear you." said Jinx

"So am I alive?"

"Heavens no you messed up big time. I wouldn't be surprised if you got assigned another mission."

"No!" she blurted out. Jinx and Richard looked at her oddly."I mean it won't happen again.. I'm almost done."

"I don't know Kori it'll take alot of damage control can you handel it?" asked Jinx

Kori nodded.

* * *

8:53 p.m 

Rachel checked her messages on her black sidekick.

"Richard, Richard,Richard,Richard,Richard,Richard sixtyseven times." she said to herself throwing her sidekick on the floor and sighed

"You still depressed Rach?" said Karen popping her head in the door way.

"Yeah,I'm going to get out, to clear my head." she said trudging to the front door

"You want me to come with you?" asked Karen

"No, I don't want you to get fired because of me.You finish those files,and I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

Richard called Rachel's cell again. Beep, ring dial tone... an annoying voice said... 

"The number you have dialed has been transmitted to an automatic voice messaging system. I you would like to..." Richard hung up

"Damn it.Hey Kori I'm going out for some fresh air I'll be back soon."

* * *

9:29 p.m Black and White bar 

Rachel wasn't drinking she doesn't drink so anyways Rachel was sitting at the bar in a crowded,popular, modern bar.Some drunk shaggy looking guy sat down in the swivel chair next to her and started making small talk.

"Hey... you come here...often?" he said

He thinks I'm drunk. said Rachel to herself, so Rachel decided to play along

"Your really hot,do you have kids?" she asked

"Yeah, my little girls' turning five today." he said sadly

"Is she as hot as you?" said Rachel trying hard not to laugh.Then the guy put his hand on her knee.Just thenRichard walked in upon seeing Rachel he madehis way to the bar.

"Why don't we go some where you can find." the guy said moving his hand up her skirt to her upper thigh,then he caressed her thigh with his thumb.Rachel pushed him off.

"Whoa buddy I'm not that drunk." she said. He tryed to kiss her and she struggled to free herself.

"Come on baby, I just want some love."

"Hey, she said no dickwad." said Richard pushing him

"I don't ...think this is any of you buisness." said the guy

"Well do you want me to make it my buisness?" said Richard fiercely

"Hey man I don't want any trouble." then the guy stumbled away

Rachel started to leave and Rcihard followed her.

"Rach, will you please talk to me?" he said catching up to her

"There's nothing left to say."

" I'm sorry I'm really really sorry.It's killing me inside and I know you want to forgive so Rachel please, give me another chance."

Rachel looked at him sympathetic.

"You don't know how much I wanted to forgive."

Richard started to smile.

"But I just don't know if I can." she said running off leaving Richard in total shock.

* * *

Wow that took forever .There you have it a nice long chapter, it took me three days+.

Will Rachel forgive Rachel? Find out next chapter.I'll give you guys two chapters in one week if I get 5 reviews.REVEIW


	11. Kidnapped!

I had an urge to write so hear we go.

* * *

The next week Richard was a total mess. He missed five meetings, three days of work ,and just wanted to mope around. Until ... 

"Kori!" he burst into the apartment

"Huh? What's..." she started to say

"You gotta help me get Rachel back. I'm going crazy hear."

"I don't know if..."

"Please Kori, I'm a broken man in the eye of a tornado."

"I really don't think she want to talk to me." Kori said quietly

"Please I'm begging you." he said getting on his knees and clutching to her leg.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" he cried.Then Kori slapped him hard across the face

"Richard get a hold of yourself."

"Thank you. I am o.k." he said getting up "Just call her." he said handing her the phone, but Kori didn't take the phone. Richard dialed a number a put the phone to her ear.

"Richard what are you do..."

She was cut off by a voice saying

"Hello?" It was Rachel. Kori didn't say anything

"If this is a joke..." Rachel started to say

"Hello Rachel?" said Kori

"Who is this?"

"This is Kori."

"Who?"

"Remember, red hair, green eyes, two weeks ago?"

Silence then Rachel said

"I think you have the wrong number."

"No, no, no you know Richard's whore."

"Oh, sorry about..that.That was not nice, and I shouldn't have said it. I was totally out of line."

"No need to apologize.I just want to know if ..." she stopped

" Yeah?" said Rachel

"If..."

"If what?"

"If you'll take Richard back." she said quickly

"Kori..." Rachel said with a slight whine

"Just hear me out. I..." she stopped because she suddenly got struck with an idea"Meet me at 18 Webber drive ." she said

"Why?"

"I'll explain to you later. Just please meet me there." Kori hung up and sqeaked with delight.

"What?" Richard asked

"I'll tell you on the way ." she said pushing him towards the door.

* * *

Rachel was walking along a a sidewalk near a lot of abandoned, run down apartment buildings. 

"Why would Kori want to meet me hear ?" Rachel thought to herself, hugging her ski jacket closer to her.

" It's so cold out hear, and dark." Rachel glanced at her watch which read10:57 p.m.

"It's late I'm going home." she said turning around

Rachel started walking when a black lambergini started driving slow and close to her.Then she started to pace faster. Then a tall figure wearing all black and a black ski mask got out the car. Rachel was about to run when the figure wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Let me go!" she screamed She then lifted her arms up in atempt to slide from their arms, but the person had a strong grip on her. She then thrashed her legs , and tried to hit the person, as they proceeded to pull her into the car.

"No!" she yelled twisting herself around freeing herself for a minute.the person grabbed her arm and continued to pull her towards the car.She fell to the ground, so she kicked the car door shut.But then another person got out the car .This person was slightley shorter than the first person and completley in black too, with a ski mask. the first person threw her over their shoulder.

"Let me go!" she still screameed while she punched their chest and kicked their back. the second person got in the car then the first. Then the first person pushed her into the back seat with the second person.Then the second person held her down while the first person got into hte driver's seat and sped off. Rachel struggled to release her self .When she finally did she punched the second person in the nose, and quickly grabbed the door handle and puleed.Nothing happened. She started pulling at it in panic. It was set to child lock.

"Damn it." she said under her breath. The the seocnd person pushed her onto the floor before Rachel got a good chance to see where she was.She hit her head on something small but hard.

" My cell phone." she thought while the second person was whispering to the first person she scrambled to call Richard then the first person's cell phone rang.Rachel stopped

"Richard?" she said Then person driving pulled over and turned to her.Then pulled the ski mask off revealing t a very sweaty Richard

" O.k before you say anything.." he started.Rachel let out an agrivated groan.

"Richard let me out."

The the second person pulled off their mask.It was Kori."

"I told you to turn off your cell phone, but you were all ' no, there's no way she'll be able to call me'."

"You mean to tell me that both of you were in on this?' Rachel said

" Yes." Kori and Richard said in unison.Then there was a moments silence.

"O.k let me out of this car." she said getting up

"No, not until you talk to me." Richard said

"Talk about what?How you cheated on me or how you hit me?" Rachel said

"I already said I was sorry." Richard started to raise his voice

"Yeah like I haven't heard that one before." Rachel said

Then Richard and Rachel started arguing.

Rachel!" Kori yelled above them. Then they stopped.

"Rachel, if you don't take Richard back it'll be the biggest mistake of your life. I...I mean you love Richard because he's not like a lover he's like a friend.He listen and be your best friend at one moment and the next be a total romance at the next. Unlike other men he doesn't try to be a boyfriend he tries to be a friend without even trying. I I mean you will never find another man like him in a million-million years."

There was silence.

"Kori, thank you.You just made me realize how lucky i am to have Richard and what we have is special." Rachel said

"So you'll take me back?" Richard asked eagerly

She nodded. Kori smiled and said...

"Congradulations,I'm so happy for you guys." But her smile and remark weren't sincere.

"That's great Kor, what's today's date?" Richard asked

"December 20th."Rachel said "Why?"

"Let's get married right after Christmas." Richard said and Kori fake smile turned to a heart broken frown.

* * *

I think there'll be two more chapters then it'll be done but I have an idea for a sequal in mind, but it all depends on how you feel.

so DO YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUAL?

I'm also haing trouble making Richard fall in love with Kori so ideas would be helpful, but don't get any ideas the pairing is still a surprise.


	12. Shadow

I think after this there'll be one more chapter, but I have a sequal in mind. If you want a sequal you know what to do.

iInthis chapter you'll find out why the sory is called Shadow.

* * *

The next five days for Kori were like a nightmare. Everything for her went moving in fast forward.Rachel and Richard had set a wedding date for January 5th. Then on Christmas something happened. 

Kori was sitting by the window looking disappointed, and Richard was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey, Kori can you help me?" She didn't answer "Kori?" he said again

Richard left the kitchen and knelt beside Kori. "Kori what's wrong?You've been very quiet these past few days."

"I...I don't know.I have so many thoughts and emotions that I just can't register right now." Kori said

Richard didn't know what to say. "C'mon." he said pulling her to her feet and into the kitchen.

"What.Why?" Kori said suddenly

"When I was a kid to make me feel better my nanny would let me help her cook."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Kori asked

"There's a cassarole in the fridge that needs to go in the oven at 35s degrees, but first put three eggs, and two cups of milk on it." He said quickly

Kori looked at him strange.

"You got all that?" he said "Well get to it."

Kori rushed to the fridge. She took out a heavy cassarole dish and tried to balance the eggs,cassarole,and milk at the same time.Trying to set the milk on the counter it was too close to the ledge, and spilled to the floor.Then she dropped the eggs.

"Sh...oot." she said trying to move around the spill, but her boots slipped on the milk causing her to fall.The casserole went flying in the air and ended up all over Kori.

"Aagh." she screamed covered in cassarole.Richard who witnessed the whole thing was laughing uncontrollaby.

"Well, I'm glad you find this funny." said Kori " Can you help me up."

Richard who was holding a pie.He reached down to pull up Kori when she suddenly pulled him down, he slipped and his face fell into the pie.

" Oh, well you should watch your step, it was a delicious looking pie." Kori said laughing

Richard lifted his head and his face was covered in whipped cream from the pie. He spat out some pie filling.

" Well it's so good you should try it." he said pushing the rest of the pie in Kori's face

"I can't believe you just did that."Kori said after getting a faceful of pie

" I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine." Richard said wiping his face off " Let's get this food ready."

" What's food for any ways?" asked Kori

"Every Christmas I cook food for children at the orphange."  
"That's so sweet."

"Not really I love to help children. In factRachel and I are ambassadors for Unicef and the United Nations."

"Really!" Kori said in an amazed way

"Yeah, during the summer we go to third world countries and do things like nurse the sick and help build houses." Richard said

" That must really change your life, it sounds hard."

"No, I did carpentry in college and Rachel loves kids."

"She does?"

"Sure, she says she wants to adopt kids soon."

"Since when?"

"Well, about two years ago we went to a African orphanage and...I don't know the kids there melted her heart."

" I want lots of kids one day." said Kori

"Me too." said Richard

They wrapped up the food and put it in Richard's car along with a large plastic bag.

"What's in that?" Kori asked

"You'll see." Richard answered.

* * *

Richard and Kori arrived at the orphanage. After a while Richard disappeared. 

"Ho ho ho." a Santa Clause came into the room with a bag of toys . The children were very excited. Kori laughed at the thought of Richard the serious buisness man dressed up as Santa.

"Hi boys and girls." Richard said with a deep falseto " Have you been good this year?"

All the kids answered with a yes. " Then I have surprises for all of you."

"Here's one for Carmen." He said handing a small package to small girl " And Jimmy, one for Mimi, one for Jessica, one for Oliver, here's something for Miguiel, and Chip."

He went on until all the kids a gift.

"I must be on my way, lots of kids to see today."

"Don't forget to thank Santa." a nun at the orphange said

"Thank you." all the kids said at once

"Your very welcome, be good and I'll you next _yea_

_r_ ho ho ho Merry Christmas." Santa said leaving the room.

After Richard took off the Santa suit, he and Kori left the orphanage.

"That was so nice, what you did for the kids." Kori said

"Did what?" Richard smiling at her " C'mon it's time for your surprise." He said grabbing her hand .

* * *

Richard took Kori to a private green house, the flowers were in full bloom and there was a large waterfall. Sitting by the fountain was a guitar. 

"Sit." He told her.He picked up the guitar played it beautifully and sang...

"_ Excuse me if you se me screamin'_

_but deep in my mind I'm only dreamin' _

_cause if I wake girl and your not by my side_

_I'll feel like half of me is no longer alive_

_so please shorty before you walk out that door boobie ( A/N not boobie in the way you'd think.)_

_would you listen to my song?" _

Then Kori began to sing

_" If only I'd give you one last chance_

_but the devil youi can no longer turn_

_you've got to be faithful so we can be proveful_

_Start a family and follow God's destiny_

_so just before I walk to the block papi I might listen to your song."_

Richard- "B_efore you walk out that door listen_

_they say two wrongs don't make a right."_

Kori-_ "Don't make a right."_

Richard-_ "So if I'm wrong I ain't tryin' to fight_

_I'm tryin' to have some dinner with some candle light_

_lay up in the bed and make love all night."_

Kori-"_ So papi I won't leave maybe I'lljust stay and promise me that you'll this thing."_

Richard-_" Girl I'm gonna' love you like I never loved."_

Kori-_ " Touch me like you never touched."_

Richard -_ " Yo if you give me the chance girl I'm gonna show you."_

"Kori thanks for being such a good friend."

Kori smiled. "No problem."

* * *

One week later... 

Richard and Rachel were having there wedding rehersal.

"I have to tell Richard I love him." Kori said to herself

A few of Richard's bachelor friends tried to pick Kori up but she refused.Then came time for toast.Richard and Rachel walked down the long,elegant, spiral stair case.Richard gave a loving smile at Kori.

_Your bodys warm but you are not._

Everyone at the table expect for Kori clapped.

_You give a little not a lot._

Richard sat down next to Kori and Rachel. Richard gave a very touching speech about how much he loved Rachel but Kori wasn't listening.

_You coop your love until we kiss..._

_Your all I want but not like this..._

_I watching you disappear..._

_but you...you were never here..._

_It's only your **SHADOW** never yourself..._

_It's only your **SHADOW** nobody else..._

_It's only your **SHADOW** filling the room._

_Arriving too late..._

_...and leaving too soon... and leaving too soon_

The party went on but Kori was thinking of a way to get the nerve to tell Richard she loved him.Richard looked at Kori with a look in his eyes like wanted to tell her something but couldn't.

_Your body gives but then holds back..._

_The sun is bright the sky is black..._

" I want to be with Richard more than anything but, he's marrying Rachel." Kori said to herself.

_Can only be another sign..._

_Why can't I keep what isn't mine..._

_You left and it lingers on..._

_But you... you were almost gone_

"Why does he keep smiling at me. It's asmile that I'm addicted to but it hurts."

_It's only your **SHADOW **never yourself..._

_It's only your **SHADOW**nobody else..._

_It's only your **SHADOW **filling the room..._

_arriving too late..._

_and leaving too soon...and leaving too soon_

"Kori I want to tell you something very important." Richard yelled in Kori's ear over the loud guest."I..." Richard was interuppted by the uproar of the guest.

_How can I tell if you mean what you say?_

_You say it so loud, but you sound far away..._

_Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul..._

_Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall..._

Rachel kissed Richard, and Kori felt heartbreak when Richard kissed her back.

_I'm watching you disappear..._

_But you...you were never here..._

_It's only your **SHADOW** never yourself..._

_It's only your **SHADOW **nobody else..._

_It's only your **SHADOW **filling the room..._

_Arriving too late..._

_No,no,no..._

_It's only your **SHADOW**..._

_It's only your **SHADOW **noboby else_

_It's only your **SHADOW **arriving too late..._

_and leaving too soon._

"Richard can I talk to you for a second." Kori asked

"Sure."Richard asked

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked

"No."Kori said coldly

Richard and Kori got up to talk alone.Once they left Rachel snuck off to eaves drop.She hid behind a large marble support pole.

"What's up." Richard said

"Are yousure you should be getting married?" Kori said

"What?"

"It's just... I don't think Rachels right for you."

"What do mean?" asked Richard

"There's no easy way to say this but..."

"Hold on weren't you the one who said we should be together?"

"Yeah, but..." Kori was cut off

" And that we wouldn't find any one else in a million years? So tell me the truth Kori why all ofa sudden you don't want me to get married?"

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I..."  
"What is it Kori?"

"I love you! I always have. I know i nyour heart you love me too and we're meant for each other. I can't keep ignoring my feelings for you, and I can't let make the biggest mistake of your life." Kori blurted out.

Both Richard and Rachel were in shock.

"Please say you love me." Kori said after a long uncomfortable silence.

"Kori this is not the kind of thing you should be telling a man the day before he gets married.Look, I'm really sorry but I do... can't not get married."

"But you love me."

"Sorry Kori but I want us to be fri..."

"No, don't say friends you love me but your to afraid of hurting Rachel to admit it. If you marry her I'll be gone you'll never have none me."

"What do you mean?"

"My assignment is complete I could leave right now, and we can never be together.So either you admit you love me or this will be the last time we ever see each other."

"Kori...I'm sorry it has to be this way."

_It's only your** SHADOW**._

Kori's eyes swelled with tears and she ran out the building

* * *

OMG! It took me forever to finish this chapter,

1.The song Richard and Kori sang was Two Wrongs by.Wyclef Jean and Claudette Ortiz.

2.The second song was Shadow by.Britney Spears

3.Did you notice that shadow was the only song I used the complete song to in the whole story?

4.The song Shadow inspired this story

5.There's only one more chapter left.

6.Tell me if you want a sequal


	13. Do You Love Me?

This is it. The moment you've all been waiting for. The final chapter.

* * *

As Kori dashed out into the rain. 

"If he truely loves me, he'll come after me." The tears that fell from her emerald eyes went unnoticed as she quickly became soaked by the rain.

She ran.

She didn't know where she was running to. "He'll come." she said to herself

Her clothes stuck to her body.But she just kept running.

* * *

Richard just stirred at the spot where Kori ran out. He took a step forward. He thought 

"Maybe I should..."

Rachel stepped out of her hiding spot and cleared her thoat.Richard startled spun around.

"Ah, Rachel! How long have you been there.?"

"From ' Are you sure you should be getting married'." she said

"Oh." Richard said turning back around. Rachel walked up next to him and after a minute she said

"You really do love her. Don't you?" Richard just look at her.

"Let's not kid ourselves.I see how you look at her and the way you two smile out of nothing, and I really don't want to be in a marrage based on a lie or pity." Rachel said

"Rachel, I'm-"

"No, you don't have tobe sorry." Then she smiled at him. "Besides I got my dream job, but it's in Tokyo.I thought I'd have to pass it up because I was getting married but now I see I can take it."

"Do you even speak Japanese?" Richard asked

" Watashi gakushiki sawagi nihonjin roku toshi mea ni." ( I learned to speak japanese six years ago.)

"Oh." Richard said " Rachel do you think we could ever jsut be friends?"

Rachel paused. she said. She then pressed her left hand on his left cheek and gave him a kiss on his right cheek.

"No, we can't.Thank you for everything." She said "Now go before you lose her.

"Thanks Rae." Richard said before running out the door.

Rachel called after him... "My name's not Rae!"

* * *

Richard ran into the rain pushing past the crowd.

"Kori! Kori!."

_We don't have to try to think the same thoughts_

"He'll come find me." Kori said stepping out of the rain and into the Green _house_.

"She'll wait for me." Richard thought running endlessly to nowhere.

_We just have a way of knowin' everything gonna' be O.K_

Kori sat down on the side of the fountain.She rocked herself to warm herself from the rain.Then a bright,white,light appered before her.The angel stepped out before her and said..

"Kori Anders you have completed your mission.Good work.Now do you want to live out the rest of your life before the accident? Or do you want to go heaven?"

"I want to stay here with Richard." she said " I want to love him. she fell to her knees crying. "I want to laugh with him and be with him, and see him smile at me again."

_We'll laugh to we cry read each others minds_

_Live with a smile make it all worth while,make it all worth while._

Just then Richard burst in. "Kori!"

"Richard!"

"Kori I'm sorry.I do love you alot.I was scared.I was scared of hurting Rachel again,I was scared because I've never felt this way about another women ever.I want to be with you forever.I want to spend the rest of my life with you.Kori, there's always that one that will always have your heart and you never see it coming cause you blinded fron the start.That person takes you to places you can only dream of going, and there's always going to be something I want to do like go on a safari or bungee jump or whatever butI won't accomplish anything if I don't do it with you.I love you." Richard said

"Richard, i thought I didn't know what love was but, then I realized...love isn't something you know it's something you feel.i was scared too.I was scared because every time i thought I found the right guy and turnedoutto be a lie.Then I started to feel something different, something special ,and I realized it was the real thing.Then I was scared that you didn't feel the same way and I was jealous ofRachel and wanted to split you up butI couldn't.Then something inside me said tell him and I did.Then when I told you and you said you didn't feel the same way I was hurt and started thinking maybe I was fooled again but i couldn't shake the feeling that it was real and now I know I was right.You do love and I love you."

Then Richard grabbed Kori arms and pulled her into a romantic kiss.

"Now we can ne together." Richard said

"Wait what about the mission?" Kori said. They both looked toward the angel. She said...

"Are you happy?" to Richard

"Yes?" he said

"And is Rachel happy?"

"I quess so, yeah."

"Close enough."the angel said

"You Kori now are free.You have the life before you died and the life after you died.I wish you luck." Then she stepped back into the light and disappered.

_Life has moments and it's starting to scream..._

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive..._

_Never comin' down form here not when we're on..._

_Always know when we're gonna' be fine..._

_Feelin' great and feelin' alive..._

_Never comin' down from herenot when we're on..._

_The view is so clear and it's crazy out here..._

Kori smiled and jumped into Richard's arms.

"Is this what you've always dreamed?" she asked him

"Damn straight." he said. They both laughed before pulling each other into another kiss.

"I love you." he said

"I love you too." Kori said back "Everything bad that happened to us is only a**_ SHADOW _**of our happy ending. It's only a**_ SHADOW_**."

_Life is amazing with on the ride._

THE END

* * *

Wow I can't believe I'm finished.Wow.

I'll be away for a few weeks so don't count on a sequal at least until Agust.

I don't what it's called yet so when I di write it look out for it.

Thank you all so much for reviewing.I've been writing for years and it's good to know that there are people out there reading your story so for that I thank you.

CHITTYCHITTYBANGBANG16


	14. For the ReviewersThanks

I'm just going to personally thank everyone who reviewed.

Waning Cresent- Thanks for being the first person to ever review this story.

itami7-Thank you for putting me on your favorite authors litsr it means so much to me.

chimmylex- thanks for saying my story was cute it meant alot to me

Wild Fantay-Thanks for giving me an A+ when you could've given me an F

KateTheGreat77- Thanks for the suggestions that improved my story

Billie-Joe-Is-Hotter-than-you- Thanks for the many great reviews

-Glittery-Bubbles-Thanks for giving me the courage to allow anonmous reviews (even though I didn't do it) :)

Robert Teague-Thanks for saying my story was interesting

D-I-WaRrIa- Thanks for helping stop me from discontinuing my story

Silent Angels- Thanks for lovin' my story

FallenTeenHearts- It's cool that someone on my favorite authors list reviewed some of my chapters.

pixiepuff101- thanks for saying that my story was great

Razel-n-Red16- Thanks for comparing my writing skillz to those who perfressionally write :)

into the black abyss- you can go fuck yourself

Brix-thanks for the cookie it means so much

Thank ya'll again and I'll be back with a sequal.

CHITTYCHITTYBANGBANG16- OUT


End file.
